Kagehina
by Michiamotippete
Summary: Compilation of fics from my recent falling in love with Haikyuu! This is an exctract from the last chapter: "Tobio was handsome, Hinata couldn't argue with that, the tall dark haired boy gave off a menacing aura but he was a great partner and friend. It wasn't too long ago he realised he was in love with Kageyama." (The ratings will vary based on the chapter!)


**_Rating: _**_K+_

**_Summary:_**_Kageyama and Hinata are walking back from their training. Tobio is distracted and his thoughts will bring the two friends closer._

* * *

It was dark outside, the chilly air making their skin heave in goosebumps. They were walking at a slow pace, regaining breath after their long training - as always they had remained in the gym with Yachi.

Kageyama was happily munching on a meat bun, while Hinata kept bubbling about god-knows-what with his waam and boom. The tall boy looked at the orange haired guy beside him, brown orbs glinting with excitement, his hands gripping tightly the handlebars of his bike. Tobio bent his head slightly, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. Dark blue eyes followed along slim arms, knowing the muscle that they hid. The boy kept admiring his partner, not denying anymore he felt attracted to Shōyō. That little orange ball of energy that had been his rival was now more than that; they became partners, then friends and now he was hoping they would become lovers.

"Kageyama-kun?" Hinata asked, he had stopped suddenly. The boy cautiously watched the raven haired guy. Shōyō was used to Kageyama's silence, but he would intervene sometimes, even just to scream at him baka. Tobio turned, facing the smaller boy, blue orbs observing brown ones. The tall boy nodded, inviting Hinata to go on.

"Are you ok? You're even more quiet! Do you need to shit?" the orange haired boy asked, a hint of concern present in his voice. Despite the worry of his partner, Kageyama's brows knit in annoyance; Tobio hit Hinata in the head with his hand, telling him he was a moron.

"I was just thinking, baka! I understand you find it difficult, 'cause you don't think, but I do!" the raven haired boy told him, puffing air out from his lips. He started walking again, the smaller boy falling into step next to him, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"So? What were you thinking about?" he asked looking at him. Shōyō admired the scowl on his friend, with time he had learnt to love it and appreciate the scarce smiles he gave. Tobio was handsome, Hinata couldn't argue with that, the tall dark haired boy gave off a menacing aura but he was a great partner and friend. It wasn't too long ago he realised he was in love with Kageyama. It was during a match. They had won the first set, so they were exchanging high fives; Tobio was so clumsy, not used to high fives, his "hey" still too awkward. There was one thing though, one thing that made his heart flutter and his hands sweat. The taller boy had put a hand on his shoulder, complimenting the orange haired guy and giving him a smile. Just for him. In that moment he knew he was in love with him.

A slight blush appeared on Kageyama's cheeks, he placed a hand upon Hinata's, stroking it softly. Shōyō tensed, his gaze fell on their hands. The tender touch of Tobio's hand sending jolts of sparks along the orange haired arm.

"I was wondering if your hands are as soft as they look" the raven haired boy whispered. Hinata stopped again, his eyes wide with shock. A myriad of thoughts started filling Kageyama's head, concern swirling in his eyes. "What have I done?" he thought, worried that he ruined everything. He faced the smaller boy, trying to talk, to make things right, but his tongue was tied. He tried gulping past the lump in his throat, but he was too afraid of losing everything, of losing him.

Suddenly, soft lips pressed on his. Dark blue eyes wide, he didn't understand what was going on, but when he felt Hinata's hands clasps at his sweater he gave in. His eyes fluttered close, while his arms snaked around the figure of the other boy, pulling him closer. Shōyō lips tasted as meat buns, but they also tasted just like Hinata.

After sometime they parted, needing to catch their breath. Silence filled the air between them as they began walking again, but this time their hands clasped together on the handlebars of the bike.

"So…are my hands soft, Kageyama-kun?" Shōyō asked with a teasing tone. Here we go again, he couldn't not ruin the moment. Tobio rolled his eyes, a grunt escaping his lips.

"You're so annoying" the raven haired boy said, his head turned with a slight pout pulling at his lips.

"Then let go of my hand" Hinata answered. He felt Kageyama's hand tense against his own and a smirk appeared on his face.

"…No" he admitted in defeat.


End file.
